


How much are you, Mr. Hiddleston?

by Blue_Amber



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Corruption, F/M, Money, Money buys everything, Oral Sex, POV Tom Hiddleston, Prostitution, Seduction, Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, You can't win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: Ashley King is young, beautiful and rich… and driven by one question: "Does everything have a price?"So she contancts British actor Tom Hiddleston to help her finding an answer to that question by making him an offer, which forces him to ask himself: "Could I be bought?"





	How much are you, Mr. Hiddleston?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my native language, so please excuse the mistakes which have made it through the beta-reading.  
> Enjoy the Story!

If your father was one of the wealthiest people on Earth, what would you do?

To most people, this question is a rhetorical one. They would answer that they wouldn’t have to work. That they would do good things, help the ones who need help.

Ashley King never asked herself this question, because she never knew another life. Walton King had made a fortune, so his daughter was raised in pure luxury. She had never had to want for anything in life. She went to the best schools, even though she didn’t really need a good education. She graduated in business and economics and after that she decided to enjoy life.

But she wasn’t a typical rich parent’s child.

She had lost interest in partying in her late teen years.

Flying to Milan or New York to go shopping had also started to bore her several years ago.

No. After her graduation, she had developed an interest in a new kind of game.

Because there was one question, she had started to ask herself when studying business and economics: _Does everything have a price?_

And far more interesting: _Does everyone have a price?_

So she started to examine that question, picked random people, people she knew, and some she didn’t know, and tried to find their personal price. Soon she found out that really every person had a certain price. She succeeded to make everyone do whatever she wanted them to do, just by offering the right amount of money.

But Ashley was no monster. At least, not a big one. She never made anyone commit a severe crime. She never made anyone murder another person. But there were people stealing, betraying their partner, spilling secrets.

It was really interesting to find people’s prices, Ashley had to admit. It soon became more than a study, it became her hobby. Manipulating was great fun, she found. She enjoyed the look on their faces when they learned that they could be bought, that they would betray their ideals, their principles for money.

But in the end, it also was quite frustrating.

Yes, she made people do things they didn’t want to do.

Yes, it was fun to see them tortured by the decision they had made.

But there was never more in it for Ashley than fun. She never really got anything out of it.

So, on a – surprisingly warm – morning, Ashley King decided to do herself some good. To fulfil one of her very own needs. Because besides being one of the wealthiest persons on the planet, despite being a manipulative bitch, despite being bored of almost every form of normal amusement, there was one facet to her which could be considered quite normal – and as unusual to her as could be. She was lonely. Because the curse of being rich was that there were only people around her who tried to win her sympathy to benefit from her wealth. She had learned that from a very young age. No one who said that he liked her had actually liked her, but her father’s money instead.

Ashley had no friends, no romantic relationships.

These people, who had faked feelings for her to get into her purse, had always disgusted her, so she had blocked all of them. She rather liked being alone than among fakers.

But she had needs, as every woman does.

And occasionally, she had paid for having them fulfilled. Yes, it was quite pathetic, but Ashley rather liked being fucked by someone who satisfied her professionally for a certain amount than by some man who faked everything, who faked emotions to get something expensive later. It prevented her from being hurt.

Until this special morning, Ashley had always paid luxury call boys, the best male prostitutes that you could buy for money. But now, she was interested in combining her little study with the special favours she expected from a prostitute.

It would be fun, plus sex.

A win-win situation.

And she already had a victim in mind. There was one man she had had an eye on for some time now. A British actor, whose career Ashley had followed for a few years now. Who had made some terrible decisions in the past and hidden them from the public for some time.

Thomas William Hiddleston. A.k.a., the next person Ashley King would buy.

 

He was called by a well-known number late in the morning. It was the first morning after he had returned from the _ACE Comic Con_ in Chicago. Tom had just finished breakfast after his morning run and the little walkie with Bobby, when his mobile phone rang. He answered the call. “Hello?”

“Tom, it’s me, Christian,” he heard the voice of his agent.

“Yes, I know your number by now. Plus, every time you call, it says Christian Hodell on the screen,” Tom jokingly said. He felt good due to the _ACE_. It had been some nice days with his fans and colleagues. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just called by some young woman, Ashley King,” Christian told him. “You know, the billionaire’s daughter? She wanted me to arrange an appointment with you. She said that she wanted to offer you a job, but she didn’t go into detail. But it sounded like something well-paid.”

Tom frowned.

Ashley King?

Yes, he had heard the name, like almost everyone had, since she was heir to the third largest fortune in the world. But he didn’t know much about her. No more than that.

What kind of offer could she have?

Maybe she wanted to realize some stage play? Some film?

What else could she want?

Tom got curious.

“Alright, sounds interesting,” he admitted. “You can make an appointment.”

“Actually, I already have,” Christian confessed meekly. “Could you be here at one?”

The actor shook his head. Typical Christian.

But it was just an appointment, so what?

“At your office?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“I will be there,” Tom promised.

They ended the call and the Brit started to get ready to meet Ashley King.

 

At one p.m., Tom and Christian sat at the little conference table in Christian Hodell’s office. As they would only meet one or two other people, they forewent the conference rooms and welcomed them in Christian’s office.

Tom was curious to meet Ashley King. Some minutes went by, Christian started to look at his watch, as they heard someone knocking on the door before it opened and Karen, Christian’s assistant, opened.

“Mr. Hodell, Miss King has arrived,” she informed them.

“Please, send her in!”

Karen nodded, and only seconds later, the door was opened wide and a young woman entered.

“… black. Thank you,” Ashley King said to Karen – obviously the order of a cup of tea or coffee – before her eyes found Christian and Tom, and a smile appeared on her face.

She was alone, no bodyguard escorted her.

The men rose from their chairs. A matter of etiquette.

“Miss King! Please, take a seat!” Christian said, and the woman did as proposed.

Tom and Christian also sat down, and the actor looked closer at Miss King. Her hair was of a warm, brown colour, slightly red in the artificial light. She had pale skin with freckles on her nose and cheeks, light blue eyes wandering between the two men.

Ashley King was beautiful, there was no doubt. Her face was symmetrical, her body in shape, as far as Tom was able to tell under the leather jacket she was wearing. But he also couldn’t tell if she was a natural beauty or if she had gone through several operations to look that way.

“So, Miss King, you told me about an offer for my client, Mr. Hiddleston,” Christian opened the conversation.

His agent didn’t like small talk, Tom knew that. And as it seemed, Ashley King was also not very fond of it.

“Yes, I do.”

“You didn’t tell me on the phone what kind of job offer it would be,” Christian continued.

Miss King nodded. “That’s right. But it is an interesting offer.”

“Would you tell us about it?” Tom asked. “Is it about a film or a play?”

“No, no,” King smiled. “Nothing like that. Actually, it’s only about a few hours.”

Tom frowned.

A few hours?

Did she want him to be on a friend’s birthday party?

“Could you get a bit more specific?” Christian demanded.

Ashley King laughed. “Of course, please excuse my vague speaking!” She looked at Tom directly. “I would like to buy you for one night.”

_Buy?_

What did she mean?

Buy for what?

Tom was confused. He looked at Christian who seemed equally puzzled.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

King sighed. “It’s not that complicated. I get tired of common prostitutes and wish to be fucked by your client, Tom Hiddleston. And I will pay good money for that service.”

Tom could scarcely believe his ears.

_What_ was she saying?

She wanted to book him _for sex_?

He was sure that pure disbelief and shock were written on his face. And it was even more shocking that she actually seemed to be honest. She was really expecting an answer to that impudence.

“I’m sorry, Miss King, but these are not the kind of jobs our clients can be paid for,” Christian said diplomatically.

“Why not?” the woman asked. “Your clients sell their talents. Sex is a talent every person has.”

“I am no prostitute!” Tom clarified.

“Everyone is, Mr. Hiddleston,” Ashley King said. “If the price is right. And I am willing to pay every amount you ask for.” She took out a check book and a pen and wrote down a number on the first check. She showed the men the paper. “Maybe something like that?”

Tom looked at all the zeros and gulped.

She really was serious?

She wanted him to _prostitute_ himself?

He felt anger. That she really thought that he would sell his body for sex.

He felt disgust. Disgust for this woman who thought that she could buy him. And a slight disgust for himself, because the amount was actually worth a though- NO! He wasn’t buyable!

“Get out!” Tom hissed. “Get out of here!”

“Too little?” King asked. “You want more?”

“I want you to leave!” Tom growled. “I am no prostitute!”

Ashley King seemed like wanting to say something, but Christian pre-empted, “My client wants you to leave. So, leave!”

 

Ashley rose from the chair. “A pity,” she stated. “Mr. Hodell, you could have made some good money for your client and for yourself.” She nodded. “We’ll meet again, Mr. Hiddleston,” she promised, before leaving the office.

Because Ashley King was no one to give up that easily. She would get Tom Hiddleston. He would accept her offer. That was for sure.

But there had been no need to continue this meeting.

The actor would need a few minutes to think about the offer he had denied. He would need a few minutes to think about the things that he could have done with that amount of money. He would need a few minutes to regret not having accepted the offer.

And then…

Ashley smiled.

As she closed the door to the office behind her she almost ran into Karen, the assistant, who was just on her way to bring her the cup of tea Ashley had ordered.

Perfect.

“Ah, Karen,” she started. “I’m sorry, I don’t need that tea anymore, I have to leave. But there is something else I need from you… A little service…” 

 

After King had left, Tom almost collapsed into his chair. He needed some moments to understand what had just happened.

He was literally outraged by this terrible person.

Ashley King had seemed so normal, quite nice, despite her wealth. He had been so wrong. She was the most disgusting type of human being to have ever walked on the Earth’s surface; the ones who thought that money could buy everything.

She really thought that she could buy _him_.

He shook his head.

Tom felt Christian taking a seat next to him, felt his agent’s hand on his shoulder.

“Wow… I’m sorry. I didn’t see that coming,” Christian murmured.

“Who would have?” Tom sighed.

“She is insane!”

“Oh, yes…”

“I mean, that was a hell of a lot of money!”

Tom looked at his agent. “What?” His voice shocked.

“Come on, you’ve seen that amount?” Christian defended himself.

“So, you’re saying that you would have accepted it?” Tom couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“I don’t know… I think I would have thought about it…” Christian’s voice got lower; he seemed to be ashamed of himself. “I mean, one night for a fortune…”

Tom rose from his chair. “Maybe. But I rather want to be able to look at my face in the mirror without being disgusted than prostitute myself for a wealthy child!” he made clear. “I think, it will be better for me to leave now. See you.”

He knew that he was being quite impolite, but he didn’t care. It was a monstrosity that Christian even implied that King’s offer was anything but an insult.

“Tom! Hey!” Christian also rose and reached for Tom’s arm. “I’m sorry, I just spoke my mind! I accept that you feel this way, and I admire you for doing so.”

“Thank you,” Tom said.

“Do you want to have another cup of tea and some biscuits after his shock?” his agent wished to know.

Tom took a deep breath. “Love to!”

 

Almost one hour later, Tom had left _Hamilton Hodell_ and headed back home. It was hard to just get over King’s visit at the agency, to forget what she had intended to make out of him. But Tom was willing to try.

He would never see that terrible person ever again.

Entering the building, he had now been living in for two years, he greeted the porter before getting into the elevator. Not even one minute later he unlocked the door to his flat and entered. He stopped right in the door frame.

Something was different.

He didn’t hear the noise of small paws on the wooden floor. No Bobby who came running to welcome him home.

Strange.

Also… didn’t he normally have to turn the key twice to unlock the door?

Tom gulped.

A terrible suspicion came into his mind. Someone had been in his flat.

Maybe Ashley King had sent someone to kidnap Bobby, because Tom had denied her offer.

No. No, that was ridiculous. Ashley King couldn’t know where he lived. And his door hadn’t been broken open. No, his dog probably was just asleep and he had forgotten to turn the key twice.

He was just being paranoid.

Tom took off his shoes, his jacket and made his way into the living room.

He again stopped right in the door frame.

He wasn’t alone in his flat.

He had been right!

Someone was sitting on his couch, Bobby at her feet.

Ashley King.

She just sat there, smiling at him, as if it was normal for her to sit just there, petting his dog. Tom noticed a change in her wardrobe. In Christian’s office, she had worn jeans, some sort of shirt and a leather jacket, now she wore a dress in a warm brown colour, matching that of her hair, which had been let down, falling over her shoulders and her back, and the colour of Bobby’ fur. Her tights were black, but transparent, her high heels a dark brown.

She was nice to look at, honestly spoken, but Tom didn’t want to look at her.

“How did you get in here? How did you find out my address?” he asked, his voice openly annoyed.

 

He didn’t want her being here. It was obvious.

But Ashley had no intention to leave. No. She kept petting the dog’s soft fur as she answered his questions, “Mr. Hiddleston, money opens every door. And it can buy any information.”

It had been ridiculously easy to get in here. She had bought Hiddleston’s address from Karen, who had access to _Hamilton Hodell_ ’s database. And for some cash the house owner of this building, who also lived in here, had opened this flat’s door. And the dog Ashley had bought with some treats.

It had been as easy as everything.

“And what are you doing here?” He asked, his tone slightly impolite.

Ashley tilted her head. “I thought it might be better to talk without your agent.”

“Talk about what?”

“My offer. I want to buy you for one night,” she answered patiently.

Hiddleston rolled his eyes. “I already told you that you can’t buy me! I don’t prostitute myself!”

“And I already told you that everyone prostitutes themselves for the right amount of money,” Ashley reminded him. “I am here to sound out your price.”

“And I ask you to leave right now!” he snarled. “I don’t want to talk to you!”

“I won’t leave. And you will talk to me.”

He squinted his eyes. “You will leave my home now, or I’ll call the police!”

 

Tom had thought that this threat would be enough to make her leave, but Ashley King just smirked.

“Oh, my dear Mr. Hiddleston!” she said, her voice cheerful. “Do as you please, but the police will believe me and my money, if I say that you invited me to be here, that you lured me into your flat to rape me. Alternatively, I could buy this whole building, I met the owner downstairs, so that I have every right to be here to talk to you about the rent.”

Tom gritted his teeth.

Was it really as she said? Was she able to buy herself the freedom to invade his private space?

The answer was simple: Yes, she was.

Anger rose in him, he clenched his fists. But in the end, he was powerless to do anything. If Ashley King didn’t want to leave, he could do nothing to make her do. And even if he succeeded, she would return.

Because she wanted to talk to him.

Well… _talking_ didn’t mean _buying_. He didn’t have to accept her offer. And if she tried to extort him… he would be prepared. He took his phone, pretending to check the messengers, but he started a recording. He placed the phone on the table and took a seat on the opposite site of the table, looking at Miss King.

“Alright, you want to talk. Talk!” he demanded.

Ashley King’s smile grew wider. “Finally…” She reached for her bag, bringing forth her cheque book. She ripped off the first cheque, before writing on the second one. “I admit that my first offer had been quite an insult. Maybe this sum will make you change your mind.”

She tried to hand him the cheque book, but Tom showed no intention to grab it. The amount she offered was irrelevant.

He wouldn’t prostitute himself.

“You can’t buy me,” he repeated. “I won’t do anything that I don’t want to.”

But she still smiled, ripped of the cheque and placed it on the table, so that Tom had no other choice than to look at the number.

He gulped.

That was a whole lot of money.

But why did she want to waste so much cash on him having sex with her? She already knew that he didn’t want to do that.

“Why don’t you spend the money on a call boy?” he asked directly. “Why do you want to spend so much on a man who doesn’t want you? And of whom you know that he doesn’t?”

“Because _I_ want you,” she answered as if it was the most normal thing. “I want to know your price. And I always get what I want.” She looked him in the eyes. “So, what about my offer?”

Tom shook his head, and the woman ripped the second cheque in two.

 

“A man with principles, aren’t you?” she mockingly stated. 

Ashley wasn’t worried. She had time. Time and money. And both in combination would defeat Tom Hiddleston’s principles. She had seen his reactions on her cheques. He wasn’t immune to the great enticement of money.

No one was.

But he wasn’t cheap to buy. Still he would accept the offer. Sooner or later, he would give in.

Ashley knew that.

And she was sure that he did, too.

 

Tom’s disgust for the woman in front of him grew with every second. He had always hated the wealthy people who thought that money was able to buy them everything.

And Ashley King seemed to be the worst of them.

He watched her writing on the next cheque. Again, she placed the paper right in front of him. Tom tried not to look at the number, but he failed. His curiosity was bigger.

He almost gasped for air.

This amount… it would guarantee him a life without any worries about money. He could buy himself a castle, a huge mansion, and would still have a fortune left. He could…

No!

He wouldn’t sell himself!

Tom Hiddleston had a job he loved. He had made good money working as an actor. He didn’t need to prostitute himself. He was fine with what he had.

He searched Ashley King’s eyes. They were almost as light blue as his. Tom shook his head.

“You can’t buy me, Miss King,” he said with a strong voice, which left no doubt that he was sure about his words. But to enforce them, he grabbed the cheque and tore it apart. “Why don’t you stop wasting more of your time and mine and leave?!”

To his surprise, Ashley King smirked again. “Well, I don’t think that I waste time. We’re getting closer.”

Why did she sound that sure?

And why did it have the effect that he got unsure?

No! She couldn’t influence him! She had nothing to offer but money!

“Why do you do this?” he asked. Despite everything, he kind of wished to understand. What made a person become like that? “Why do you want to buy people?”

“I just want to know some people’s prices,” she answered. “It’s an interesting subject, don’t you think? How much do you have to offer a doctor to tell a patient that she is HIV positive, even if she isn’t? How much do you have to offer a college girl to make her steal her professor’s car? How much do you have to offer an actor to sleep with you? Aren’t the answers to these questions interesting?”

“It’s disgusting!” Tom spit out. “You disgust me!”

“Maybe. It’s up to you.” Ashley shrugged her shoulders. “And you also have a price.”

“Why me?” he asked.

He didn’t understand. Why did she choose him?

“You are an interesting man, Mr. Hiddleston. You are modest, honest, polite, attractive, you have principles. It’s interesting for me to find your price.” She again took her cheque book and started to write again. “And I think, I found yours.” As the times before, she placed the cheque on the table, gazing at him.

But Tom was not able to look at the little piece of paper.

What if she was right?

What if he would give in?

Tom closed his eyes and waited. He waited for several minutes.

Why didn’t she say anything? Do anything?

He kept his eyes shut. If he didn’t see the number, he would be safe. In his head, he started to mentally cite every line he still remembered from _Hamlet_.

But he didn’t hear her leave.

It started getting darker, the daylight slowly faded. Tom was able to tell with his eyes shut. But Ashley King seemed to still be there. But it was good that it got darker. He wouldn’t be able to see the amount on the cheque in the dark.

Sure, there were other options than to sit here with closed eyes.

He could call the police, leave the house, drive to his parents, to some friend. But Tom knew that Ashley King would follow him, that she would harass him everywhere.

No, he had to sit this out. He had to win the game.

Because it was nothing more than that to Ashley King.

A game.

Finally, as it was dark enough, Tom opened his eyes. He had been right, he didn’t even see the cheque on the table.

“Allow me to make an unfair move, too,” he heard King’s voice, and one second later, the light right next to the couch was lit.

It was a small light, which used to create a cosy atmosphere, but it was bright enough to make him read the number on the cheque. He tried to close his eyes again, but the number has burnt into his mind.

Ashley King couldn’t be serious!

Why would she offer that amount to him?

It was more than a fortune!

He would never have to worry ever again.

But no! He couldn’t sell himself!

He opened his eyes again and reached for the cheque, wanted to rip it in two again.

“Wait! Are you sure that you want to do this?” Ashley King asked. Tom hesitated. “Think about all the things you could do with the money!” she continued. 

Tom noticed that his hands started trembling. She was right. It was a lot of money. But still…

“I don’t need that much money!” he stated.

“Quite selfish of you, isn’t it?” Ashley King asked, this damn smirk on the face. “I mean, think of all the good you could do with the money. You could donate some of it… maybe donate a fortune to UNICEF. You could help so many children. Because of you, they could get safe water, they could get medicine, enough food. They wouldn’t have to suffer anymore… And it would still be so much left for you and your dreams. You would never have to worry ever again, you could realise your own projects… support the RADA, support young actors… You could do all of it. And what would be the price for all of that? One night.”

He was willing to tear this damn piece of paper into pieces. But his hands didn’t obey his mind. They kept trembling as Ashley King’s words echoed in his head.

She was right.

He could do so much with the money. So much good.

Tom closed his eyes as he understood something: Ashley King had him. She had found his price. He didn’t want to accept her offer, but it would be stupid to deny this amount of money just because of his principles. He tried to think of all the good this money would do as he put the cheque back on the table. Then he opened his eyes again.

“Okay, what do you want from me?” He didn’t recognise his own voice, so toneless, so resigned.

The woman smiled triumphantly. “Not much. The money is yours, if you manage to satisfy me.”

Tom looked at her for another few moments, before he nodded. “I accept your offer.”

He couldn’t tell how much he hated himself for these words. He had just agreed to prostitute himself for a rich bitch.

He was going to prostitute himself.

 

“Great,” Ashley stated.

She was deeply satisfied. Again, she had proven the proud words of a man wrong. She had bought Tom Hiddleston. She had found his price.

“Alright, then we should set the basics of our arrangement,” she continued.

“Basics…” Hiddleston snorted.

“Yes, some simple questions from me to you, since you aren’t used to this kind of paid service,” she explained, “Plus, I grant you some right to decide, too.”

“Kind of you,” he murmured.

“First of all, I think as long as our arrangement lasts, we should address each other in a more intimate way, Tom,” Ashley started.

The Brit nodded. “Acceptable,” he returned, his voice diplomatic.

Very good, he was reasonable, he didn’t protest against every little thing, just to show resistance. That made everything so much easier!

“And then some basic questions,” she continued. “Do you want it to happen now? Do you want it to happen here? Or should we meet again, sometime and somewhere else?”

She saw him gulp, his voice remained toneless as he answered, “Please forgive my honesty, but this is something I would like to get over with quickly.”

“Glad to hear it!” Ashley said. “Will you need something to ensure that you’ll be able to fuck me? Some chemical help? Or alcohol?”

 

Did she?

Did she just ask him, if he needed Viagra? Or to get drunk?

His outrage faded as he realised that this was kind of good of a question. Would he manage to get and stay hard? He had never been forced to have sex. And his task was to satisfy King.

But he didn’t want to take any chemicals. And alcohol… no.

He shook his head, “I think I can manage without.”

She smiled. “Alright. Any further questions from you?”

Tom thought for a moment. “Yes. Do you allow me to wear a condom?”

“No,” the woman answered. “But don’t worry, all my tests are negative.”

“But you don’t know about mine,” Tom said.

She smirked. “Oh, Thomas, of course, I do. You’re as negative as I am.”

What the…?

Did she corrupt his doctors? How did she know who they were? When did she get in contact with them?

And most importantly…

“And what about contraception?” he required to know.

“Don’t worry about that,” King said and rose from the couch. “Bathroom and bedroom?”

Tom answered the question like the ones before and King left the living room. He heard running water just moments after. She washed her hands. He reached for his phone and stopped the recording, before deleting the file immediately. He didn’t want there to be any recording of him slowly giving in – or quite fast, regarding the relatively short period of time. Then he waited until the woman had left the bathroom, before using it, too.

The Brit entered his bedroom a few minutes later. He noticed that Ashley King had taken off her dress. He had to learn that she hadn’t been wearing tights, she wore stockings crowned by a precious lace band. Her black lace underwear wasn’t anything slutty, it framed her curves perfectly and Tom was more than sure that the brand wasn’t anything else but Victoria’s Secret.

King’s body was well proportioned, probably thanks to personal trainers or plastic surgeons.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked, smirking at him over her shoulder.

She was glad that she had won.

So disgusting!

“Does it matter?” Tom asked in return.

“Not really. Just thought that it might help you, if you noticed,” Ashley King said. “Then start doing something for your money!”

Tom hesitated for another moment, before giving in again. He had agreed to this arrangement. And as unwilling as he was, he always kept his word. He removed his glasses, placed them on the nightstand, then he took off his blue jumper, which he always wore when going outside and being in public, he took off his socks and jeans. Now he was undressed as much as she was.

Her blue eyes wandered over his body.

Did he see amazement in them?

“Nice,” she stated, but her voice sounded different. Not as loud, as clear, as bossy as before. Almost unsure.

Tom eyed her as she came closer. King stopped as she stood right in front of him. She was close enough so that he could smell her. He didn’t smell any perfume. Only hazelnut and something sweet. Like maple syrup. She raised her hand. Her fingers ghosted over his chest and abs. Then she reached to touch his face, placed her palm on his cheek. Her touch was almost reverent.

It was so strange.

She cleared her throat. “Well, I think, you know what you have to do now, how to satisfy a woman.” Bossy tone, but not the same as before.

Maybe…

Tom wanted to try something.

He placed his hands gently on both sides of her head and leaned in to kiss her. It wasn’t something new for him to kiss someone he didn’t have feelings for. He was an actor. He was able to fake emotions, to act. He would do just the same. He was paid for a sex scene. This was just a scene, even if this would go a little further.

As soon as their lips met, Tom intensified the kiss, took her mouth passionately.

He was slightly surprised about the intensity of her reaction to that simple kiss. Her fingers clawed into his upper arm and his shoulder on the other side. After one moment, she started to kiss him back, her tongue started to play with his, she brought her body closer to his. He was able to feel the warmth she emitted.

And in the moment she pressed her lower body against his, Tom Hiddleston decided to do something he knew he would hate himself for afterwards; He would try to enjoy the following.

There was no reasonable point in keeping a stubborn state of mind, in self-flagellation. He had decided to accept the offer. He had accepted to satisfy her. And Tom knew that it would only be harder to do so if he remained angry and stubborn.

So he tried to push away the thoughts in his head, he tried to forget that she paid him for sex, that she was a horrible person who had broken his principles, that he felt disgusted by being so close to her.

He raised his hands and touched her soft skin for the first time. His fingers wandered over her back to find the fastener of her bra. As they reached it, he started to take off this piece of clothing. Ashley allowed him to pull it off her arms, before pressing her front against him. Tom hooked his hands in her panties’ waistband and removed them from her body.

Now she was fully exposed, and Tom didn’t know if he wanted to take a closer look.

“Lay down!” he said, his voice hoarse.

Ashley immediately followed his command and slid onto the mattress, laying down on her back, so that Tom now stood above her, looking down at her delicate form, the white, hairless skin, the rounds of her breasts topping an image of perfection. She seemed like a marble statue, some Ancient Greek art.

Tom took off his boxers and without shame started to stroke his length to this view to get hard.

 

As she laid on the soft sheets, she was finally able to admire his beauty in total. Lean muscles under pale British skin, some cinnamon coloured hair at places where a true man shouldn’t be hairless. A natural beauty, not the forced one she had to deal with until today – men who had to please, hairless bodies, shining with oil.

Ashley’s eyes wandered across his body and came to rest on his member he was stroking while looking at her. She watched his erection form, felt herself getting wetter. It was true what they said; Tom Hiddleston was big, the Hiddlesconda was huge!

She bit her lip as he let go and came down to her. Tom kneeled on the mattress, bringing his body over hers. She opened her thighs, so that he could lie down between her legs. Ashley closed her eyes, ready to feel the penetration.

But she felt something else.

She felt his lips placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck. She felt his breath, it moved the short hairs at her hairline, giving her goose bumps. She felt his chest against her boobs, his erection sliding through her slit, not entering. His mouth wandered down her body, she felt his lips closing around her left nipple.

Ashley sighed enraptured.

 

She liked it. She enjoyed what he did. It was obvious.

And quite surprising to Tom.

He had thought her to be as cold as ice, some woman who loved to play with men, who loved to make them her toys, who felt nothing. But how she reacted to his treatment, eyes closed, following every touch with all her body, silently begging for more… Maybe she really needed this. Maybe she desperately needed to be touched.

He knew that he could have pushed right into her, fucking her fast, but she wanted to be satisfied. And suddenly, Tom wasn’t unwilling to grant her this wish – because it seemed to be exactly that: a wish of hers.

He gently kneaded and kissed her breasts, detecting nothing like operation scars. They also felt completely natural. Tom enjoyed her soft moans, which escaped her full lips. For a long time, he hadn’t had anyone under him who had enjoyed his treatment that much.

And it pleased him.

He wandered further down her body. He hadn’t planned to go that far, but now he felt like it. He wanted to please her, to satisfy her.

Tom breathed in, inhaled the smell of her lust. The same kind of smell every woman had, but as different as all of them. Beguiling. Seductive.

He couldn’t help it and placed a kiss on her clitoris, before treating it with slow movements of his tongue. She gasped, and a smirk appeared on Tom’s face. He completely focused on licking her, pleasuring her. Tom slid two fingers in her already contracting tunnel, bending them to reach her G-spot. Her body reared up, but Tom kept her down with his other hand. He wanted to make her suffer, at least a bit. And there was some suffering in lust, in being pleasured.

He continued until he could feel her climax approaching. Tom stopped and pulled his fingers back. He positioned himself over her trembling body, right between her legs. To his relief, his member was still hard, and he himself was more than ready to fuck again.

He had laid low, been careful, for such a long time, had tried not to risk any scandal that he had been abstinent for far too long. But he actually needed this, his body wanted it, he wanted to take a woman, he wanted to fuck again.

As he was over her, Tom looked right into Ashley’s face. Her eyes still closed, the cheeks blushed, the freckles dancing on her nose, it was a sweet girl’s face, beauty and grace. And it was quite stimulating, how much she enjoyed him.

He took her lips in a hot kiss, while simultaneously guiding his erection to her entrance. For a little moment, the question whether she took anything to avoid pregnancy flitted across his mind, but then he remembered that she wanted it like this, she had told him not to worry, so he wouldn’t.

With one swift motion, he pushed into her, burying his length in her heat, a moan escaping his lips.

 

Ashley and Tom broke the kiss at the exact same moment, and she gasped.

Oh, yes. Tom Hiddleston was fucking big!

The call boys had always been hung like a horse – of course they had been – but Tom took the cake. He stretched her in a way she had never felt before. Almost painful, but it was the most erotic feeling Ashley had ever had.

She just needed one moment to adjust to his size.

But when he started to move, to pull out and push back in, Ashley’s head was empty. She was nothing more than pure feeling. She enjoyed every inch of his dick, she enjoyed his movements, which were getting harder, she enjoyed how her body was shoved over the sheets with every thrust of his hips.

She gave herself to him, and she loved it.

He fucked her so good!

He stimulated her G-spot, every time he pounded into her, which led to her already being able to taste her orgasm. She felt his breath on her lips, managed to open her eyes and looked at his face. Tom had closed his eyes, his mouth opened, and he seemed concentrated, but in a very erotic way.

He thrusted deep in her, his cock hitting her cervix, which was such a sweet pain that Ashley had to close her eyes, because she lost against the climax, she had tried to fight back to enjoy this whole situation for a little longer, but which now came over her like a thunderstorm, a hurricane.

She had no choice and came so hard that it deafened her for several moments in which she was only able to hear her blood rushing in her veins, her racing pulse.

 

Tom sharply inhaled air, as he felt her inner muscles flex the moment she climaxed. The contractions squeezed his member, made it hard to move. They tried to hold him deep in her, wanted him to follow her, to come too.

And it was tempting.

He hadn’t had sex for too long, his body enjoyed every second.

Just a little more… He wanted to sheathe himself in her tightness for a little longer. She had been so tight that he had asked himself if she had ever been used before. And after her orgasm, she had become even tighter.

As he was able to move again, he started to pound into her again, fucking her hard and fast, just as he needed it in this moment. It wasn’t long until he felt his own climax approaching.

Tom closed his eyes, pushed into her as far as she could take him, and came with a satisfied groan, filled her with his seed.

 

Ashley felt him come. It had been the first time for her to feel it that intensely, it had almost made her come a second time.

He stayed buried deep in her body for a while, his head resting against her shoulder, his breath tingling on her sweaty skin.

She closed her arms around him and held him, because she needed it. It had been such an intense experience. She had never thought that it could end up being like this.

For the first time, she had learned how sex could be.

How satisfying.

 

As his erection faded and he was able to think again, as he slid out of her, Tom realised what he had just done.

He had fucked a woman who paid him for the act, in his own bed.

And he had _liked_ it.

He had liked prostituting himself.

Suddenly he felt sick, had the urge to vomit.

He pulled back, and luckily, she released him from the hug. He brought some distance between them, came to his feet.

“Well… that was… are you satisfied?” he asked, his thoughts still rotating.

He saw her gulp. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Good… good… glad to hear it…” Tom couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his clothes. “Excuse me, I have to take my dog for a walk, it’s quite late already!”

It was a lame excuse, but the only one Tom could have thought of. He dressed in the hall between the bedroom and the living room, then he grabbed Bobby’s leash, a jacket, put on his shoes and left his flat with the dog.

God, what had he done?

It was a wonder that he didn’t collapse on the sidewalk.

What had she made him do?

 

After Tom’s flight – yes, it had been a flight – Ashley had sunk into the sheets again. She already missed the stretch, the feeling of being filled. A warm body on hers.

She gulped.

It had been an amazing experience. But it was over. Tom didn’t want her to be here anymore. That had been obvious.

And he had fulfilled their agreement.

He had satisfied her like no one else.

She felt his semen seeping out of her vagina. Such an erotic feeling. She enjoyed it for a bit longer, but then she rose. Ashley should leave. She sent a text to her driver and got dressed. She went into the living room, taking the cheque, which was still on the table between the couches. She signed the cheque and placed it on the table again.

“Congratulations, Mr. Hiddleston,” she murmured. “You are a very rich man now. I’m sorry!” she added.

And she was.

Looking back, she shouldn’t have tried to buy him. It had been wrong. Because it had been so good that Ashley would want it to happen again. But it wouldn’t, because Tom Hiddleston hated her. She had treated him like a prostitute, she had made him do something he would never have done out of his own free will.

There was no excuse for that.

All that remained for her to do was to disappear into silence, to never cross his path again.

And as she left the flat, got into the elevator, she asked herself for the first time: What could have happened if she hadn’t been rich? If she had been a normal girl? If she hadn’t been a monster?

Ashley King would never know for sure.

But she assumed that she wouldn’t feel as bad as she did right now.

A single tear rolled over her cheek, as she whispered, “I’m so sorry, Tom!”

 

Tom hoped that she would be gone as he came back, as he entered his flat again. There was nothing to be heard. He looked in every room, but no Ashley King there.

_Hallelujah!_

The actor collapsed on the couch. On the table, there was the cheque. King had signed it. It was a huge amount of money, but Tom wasn’t able to be happy, because this number was more than an amount of money, it was more than a number. It was his price. The price he could be bought for.

The price he had prostituted himself for.

And he had liked it.

He felt disgust rising in him. Disgust for Ashley King and for himself. He felt dirty. He needed to shower.

Tom almost stumbled, trying to get into the bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower. He tried to wash the dirt off, he used loads of shower gel, he rubbed his skin until it was red, but the feeling remained.

With a frustrated scream, he punched the wall, before sinking to the floor.

Would he be able to feel normal again? Would he be able to look at his face in the mirror again? Would he be able to regain his self-respect?

Or would he remain a whore?

A corrupt whore?

A single tear rolled over his cheek, as he whispered, “Curse you, Ashley!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think, I should post an apology to Tom at the end of this.
> 
> The Story just came into my mind, and I had to write it down. The whole theme of "can everyone be bought?" is really fascinating to me, and I would like you to tell me, what you think About it and About my Story. This would be so interesting to hear :)  
> Greetings from Germany,  
> Amber


End file.
